creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kobieta z pomarańczą - część IV
Po raz kolejny spotkałem Rose. thumb|292px Prawie zobojętniałem na otaczającą mnie rzeczywistość. Od czasu opublikowania mojej pierwszej relacji, odkryłem tyle nowych faktów, że jestem jak otępiały. W dodatku nic się naprawdę nie wydarzyło od czasu włamania. W tych okolicznościach przestaje mnie obchodzić to, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy choć raz czegoś takiego doświadczyli. Może to jakiś mechanizm obronny. W każdym razie wczoraj we środę miałem dzień wolny od pracy. Moja dziewczyna chciała na jakiś czas uciec od tego wszystkiego. Pojechała na kilka dni do przyjaciółki, która mieszka w tym samym mieście. Ja walczę ze stresem poprzez ćwiczenia fizyczne. Skoro miałem dzień tylko dla siebie, postanowiłem nie podnosić ciężarów jak zazwyczaj, ale zrobić coś więcej. Pojechałem w długą trasę rowerem. Od sąsiedniego miasta dzieliło mnie 80 kilometrów. Rankiem było dość pochmurnie, więc uznałem, że lepiej wziąć ze sobą trochę pieniędzy na powrót autobusem i jak najmniej innych rzeczy. Przysłano mi wreszcie iPhone'a 5, ale na pewno nie zamierzałem zabierać go ze sobą, jeśli miało się rozpadać. No więc wybrałem się na wycieczkę jedynie z rowerem i kasą. Po 50 kilometrach jazdy dotarłem do ścieżki rowerowej, która ciągnęła się prawie do celu mojej podróży. Ma długość 22 kilometrów. W lipcu jechałem już tamtędy, ścieżka była wtedy zatłoczona. Setki rowerzystów z każdej strony, ledwie można było się ruszyć. Tym razem wyglądała na opustoszałą. Nikogo w zasięgu wzroku. A pogoda pogarszała się z minuty na minutę. Podnosiła się gęsta mgła. Czułem się, jakbym był wewnątrz chmury, tak było wilgotno, choć nie spadła ani kropla deszczu. Moja koszulka ociekała wodą, widoczność marna, ale jechałem dalej. Po kilku kilometrach zacząłem zauważać ławki na poboczu, których wcześniej nie dostrzegłem. Dobry pomysł, droga jest na tyle długa, że czasem po prostu trzeba odpocząć. Mimo to kontynuowałem jazdę. Widoczność sięgała może pięciu metrów. Kiedy przejechałem około siedmiu kilometrów, wydało mi się, że usłyszałem czyjś śmiech. Wcisnąłem hamulce i rower zatrzymał się dopiero po kilku metrach. Nasłuchiwałem. Nic. Cóż, wiem, co sobie myślicie, i macie rację. Jestem skończonym durniem. Wybrać się na wycieczkę w odludne miejsce, kiedy śledzi cię jakaś wariatka. Motyw jak z taniego horroru. Wiem. Żałuję, że to zrobiłem. Ale tłumaczyłem sobie, że dotąd nikt nie zrobił mi krzywdy fizycznej, a najgorszym, co się może stać, będzie zaoferowanie mi kolejnej pomarańczy. Wsiadłem z powrotem na rower, wcisnąłem pedały kilka razy i ponownie usłyszałem śmiech. Dochodził z naprzeciwka. Olać to, przejadę jak najszybciej. Mgła miała dla mnie litość i widoczność zwiększyła się do 7,5 metra. Wtedy zobaczyłem osobę siedzącą na ławce. Wmawiałem sobie, że to zwyczajny rowerzysta, który siedzi i odpoczywa. Tak powinno być, prawda? Wszyscy wiemy, że to nieprawda, żaden rowerzysta tam nie siedział. Był to mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze. Bez kapelusza ani laski, więc poczułem się trochę lepiej. Ustawiłem przerzutki na najwyższy bieg i zacząłem pedałować jak Lance Armstrong. Kiedy go mijałem, znowu się zaśmiał. Obok niego nie było żadnego przedmiotu, ani roweru, ani telefonu, ani gazety. Siedział tam tak z rękoma na kolanach, nie patrząc na mnie. Wpatrywał się przed siebie. I kiedy przejeżdżam obok niego, gnojek zaczyna się histerycznie śmiać. Przestraszyłem się. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem pomarańczę leżącą na ławce. I wtedy on spojrzał prosto na mnie. Epizody z Rose były piekielnie straszne, ale to, to był całkiem nowy poziom. Pośpiesznie jechałem dalej. Jeszcze raz usłyszałem śmiech, kiedy oddalałem się od niego. Następne 20 kilometrów zajęło mi 45 minut, czyli nie zwalniałem ani na chwilę. Dotarłem do miasta, w którym miałem złapać autobus, i tu czekał mnie kolejny szok. Przybyłem na przystanek o 16.10. Ostatni autobus odjeżdżał o 16.30. Dojechałbym nim do małego miasteczka przy początku ścieżki rowerowej, gdzie złapałbym autobus do domu. No więc, przychodzę na stację i co widzę? Są tylko dwa miejsca na rowery, oba zajęte. Opuśćmy rozbudowane opisy i przejdźmy do rzeczy: kierowca powiedział, że przewóz roweru poza wyznaczonym miejscem jest wbrew regulaminowi. To był ostatni autobus i jeśli chciałem wrócić na noc do domu, musiałem dojechać do innego miasta przed 19.00, żeby złapać ostatni autobus. Miałem dwie i pół godziny oraz 30 kilometrów do przejechania. Albo to, albo przenocowanie tutaj. Miałem przy sobie tylko 10 dolarów, no... Pedałuj sobie z powrotem. I powodzenia z facetem na ścieżce. Chciałbym móc wam powiedzieć, że przekonałem kierowcę do zabrania mnie. Żałuję, że nie zostałem tam na noc. Może mógłbym zapłacić w hotelu, podając numer karty kredytowej. Mogłem chociaż spróbować. Ale nie, zdecydowałem się wrócić i dostałem to, na co zasługiwałem. Po przejechaniu trzech kilometrów, zauważyłem coś leżącego na ziemi, około sześć metrów przed sobą. Pamiętam, że myślałem o tym, że ścieżka utrzymywana jest w czystości, więc dziwnie by było, gdyby jakiś śmieć po prostu leżał tam sobie. Zwolniłem. Była to figurka żołnierza GI Joe. Wyglądała na nową. No cóż, jakieś dziecko upuściło ją podczas wycieczki z rodziną. Jedź dalej. Półtora kilometra dalej, następny przedmiot. Piłka do koszykówki. Zatrzymałem się. Podniosłem ją. Upuściłem. Oczy pełne łez. Kiedy byłem w ósmej klasie, wziąłem udział w turnieju 3 na 3 w mojej szkole. Byłem tym tak podekscytowany. Zebrałem najlepszą drużynę, jaką mogłem znaleźć. Gdybyśmy wygrali, pojechalibyśmy na ważniejsze zawody i może nawet wygrali trochę kasy. W dniu zawodów, kiedy dotarliśmy na boisko, okazało się, że w naszej grupie wiekowej zgłosiły się tylko dwie inne drużyny. Ucieszyliśmy się. To znaczyło, że nawet jeśli przegramy, zdobędziemy jakąś nagrodę. Przegraliśmy, prawdę mówiąc, tamte dzieciaki nas rozwaliły. Ale skończyliśmy na drugim miejscu, więc dostaliśmy po 50 dolarów na karcie prezentowej, którą mogliśmy wykorzystać w Foot Locker. Od razu tam pobiegliśmy. Moi przyjaciele wybrali buty i swetry, ale ja wziąłem tę piłkę do koszykówki. Była wyjątkowa, pomalowana w szachownicę, 32 białe pola i 32 czarne. Nazwali mnie świrem, bo wydałem na nią całą swoją nagrodę, ale ja ją uwielbiałem. A przynajmniej przez kilka dni, zanim nie zorientowałem się, że te kolory przyprawiają mnie o ból głowy, kiedy piłka się kręci, a projektanci wzoru to wredne gnojki. Dlatego wyrzuciłem ją do rzeki z mostu w pobliżu mojego domu. A teraz, teraz trzymałem w rękach tę samą piłkę, 8000 kilometrów od domu, w środku lasu, na ścieżce rowerowej i tylko ja wiedziałem o moich planach na ten dzień. Zamarłem, wypuściłem piłkę i zachciało mi się krzyczeć. W pewnym momencie zaczynasz być wściekły, wiecie, wściekły, że twoje życie nie jest normalne jak innych ludzi. Czemu nie mogę martwić się takimi bzdurami, jak wynik drużyny, której kibicuję, albo tym, czy dostanę podwyżkę. Czemu muszę przez to przechodzić? Co takiego zrobiłem? Mógłbym rozważać moje życie lub wydostać się z lasu i spróbować złapać autobus. Wybrałem to drugie. Jechałem ostrożnie. Kilka kilometrów dalej leżała kolejna rzecz. Strona z gazety. Zamokła przez lekką mżawkę. Podniosłem ją. To wycinek artykułu o mnie. Zaraz po przylocie do Stanów, szkoła, dla której grałem, opublikowała w szkolnej gazetce artykuł o moim życiu. Był tam, w moich dłoniach. Wyrzuciłem go i postanowiłem, że nie będę się więcej zatrzymywał. Przejechałem obok roweru, który posiadałem w Bośni, przejechałem obok starej koszulki z Iron Maiden, obok zdjęcia mojej rodziny w złamanej ramce. Przejechałem obok zdechłego kota, który wyglądał identycznie jak kot, którego miałem w wieku 15 lat. Im szybciej jechałem, tym częściej na drodze pojawiały się przedmioty z mojej przeszłości. W tym momencie ta historia staje się się bardziej niespójna niż jakikolwiek kiepski film, który widzieliście. Śmiało, nazwijcie mnie kłamcą, wyraźcie swoje niedowierzanie. Ja bym tak zrobił. Poprzednie trzy opowieści też bym wyśmiał. Chciałbym być na waszym miejscu. Chciałbym pisać to dla rozrywki. Ale piszę to, aby znaleźć pomoc, radę, aby uspokoić mój umysł choć na chwilę. Jechałem wzdłuż ścieżki. Kolejne trzy kilometry i wreszcie wydostanę się z tego piekielnego lasu. Zaczyna się robić ciemno. Ciemno i mgliście. I wtedy, właśnie wtedy, słyszę śmiech. Tylko że tym razem to śmiech dziecka. Albo nie. Zwalniam, przerażony tym, co ma nadejść. Dostrzegam sylwetkę osoby siedzącej na ławce. Tej samej, na której siedział mężczyzna. Ponownie słyszę śmiech. Nie taki, jak śmiech czarnego charakteru na myśl o potworności jego planu. Figlarny śmiech. Sądzę, że można określić go jako chichot. Jednak nie należy do dziecka. To kobieta tam siedzi. Kobieta ubrana w białą sukienkę. Rose. Wcisnąłem hamulce tak gwałtownie, ale o dziwo nie przeleciałem przez kierownicę. Ona siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, patrzyła prosto przed siebie, nie na mnie, śmiejąc się. Potem zwróciła się w moim kierunku, przechyliła głowę z uśmiechem, który opisywałem wielokrotnie. Powiedziała: - Usiądź. Po raz pierwszy byłem przerażony do tego stopnia, że coś we mnie pękło. Dotąd nachodziła mnie, kiedy byłem w domu lub jakimś mniej czy bardziej bezpiecznym miejscu. Teraz byłem w lesie. Kiedy to opisuję, zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo byłem głupi, że wybrałem się na wycieczkę w takich okolicznościach. Może podświadomie chciałem ponownie ją spotkać. Spotkać i zakończyć te szaleństwo. Odzyskałem pewność siebie i zsiadłem z roweru. Odłożyłem go powoli i zauważyłem zdjęcie mnie i mojej dziewczyny leżące na ziemi. Było mokre i częściowo spalone. Nie zatrzymam się teraz. Muszę z nią porozmawiać. Zrobiłem kolejny krok. Ona wciąż się uśmiechała, nie poruszając się wcale. - Usiądź – powiedziała w moim języku. Dziecięcym głosem. - Nie. - Jesteś bardzo upartym chłopcem, Milos. - Nie jestem chłopcem. Nie chcę mieć w wami nic wspólnego. Czemu nie możecie zostawić mnie w spokoju? Czego ode mnie chcecie?! - czułem się wyzwolony, mogąc wykrzyczeć moją frustrację na wariatkę, która sprawiła mnie i mojej dziewczynie tyle bólu. - Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć, Milos. - Nie, TRZEBA krzyczeć. Bawisz się moim życiem! - Chcę tylko, żebyś poszedł ze mną. - Najpierw powiedz, czego chcesz. Potem zdecyduję. Wzięła pomarańczę leżącą obok niej i wyciągnęła dłoń z owocem w moim kierunku. - Decyzja nie należy do ciebie - jej głos zabrzmiał bardziej dojrzale, jednak nadal nie pasował do kobiety w jej wieku. - To moje życie! Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. - Wiesz, Milos, to sięga daleko w przeszłość. Nie masz nad tym kontroli. MUSISZ przyjść - wykrzyczała słowo musisz. Wykrzyczała mi to prosto w twarz. Cofnąłem się, gotowy do ataku. Rose wstała. - Będę z wami walczył, wezwę policję, ja... - Nie możesz nic zrobić – przerwała mi. - Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? Myślisz, że policja ci pomoże? Myślisz, że przyjaciele ci pomogą? - Czym jesteście? Sektą? Chcecie mnie złożyć w ofierze? Zaczęła się śmiać. Śmiała się, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. - Ty naiwny dzieciaku - jej głos powrócił do dziecięcego brzmienia. - Musisz się jeszcze wiele o nas dowiedzieć - zrobiła krok w moim kierunku. W tamtej chwili szczerze wierzyłem, że mam styczność z czymś nieludzkim. Przyznam, że po powrocie do domu, kiedy ochłonąłem i zacząłem myśleć logicznie, wróciłem do teorii sekty. Ale wtedy naprawdę wierzyłem, że spotkałem coś nie z tej ziemi. - Więc poproszę innych o pomoc – powiedziałem bezwiednie. - Może Kościół? - zapytała tonem dziecka, które przedrzeźnia cię, aby celowo cię zirytować. - Sądzisz, że twój Bóg cię ocali? Zapytaj swojego księdza. Zapytaj, a potem zadecyduj. Nie mam pojęcia, o co jej chodziło, ale miałem już dosyć. Czas uciekać. W tym samym momencie ona zrobiła krok w tył, usiadła i zaczęła wpatrywać się w pomarańczę. Podbiegłem do roweru, wskoczyłem na niego i odjechałem tak szybko, jakby gonił mnie sam diabeł. Kiedy ją mijałem, Rose roześmiała się szaleńczo, wciąż wpatrując się w pomarańczę. Wpadłem do autobusu w ostatniej chwili. Czułem się jak wrak człowieka i kiedy dotarłem do domu, zadzwoniłem na policję. Opisałem, co się stało, a oni odpowiedzieli, że przeszukają ten teren. Nie spodziewam się rezultatów. Cały dzień spędziłem, rozmyślając o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Jak Rose/jej sekta mogła zdobyć moje rzeczy. Uważałem, że już dawno zostały zniszczone. Czy to naprawdę był ten sam kot, którego miałem 12 lat temu? Jak? I co sugerowała, mówiąc "zapytaj swojego księdza?". Tyle pytań i żadnych odpowiedzi. Mam pustkę w głowie. Nie zwierzyłem się swojej dziewczynie, bo prawdopodobnie załamałaby się psychicznie. Ja też chyba się załamię. Jestem rozbity, dręczony przez coś, czego nie rozumiem. Jestem zagubiony. ---- Autor to inaaace z reddit. Polskie tłumaczenie dzięki Amymone z paranormalne. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie